Sonic The Warrior
by DrInsano
Summary: The age of man has ended. In the future a race of Mobians thrive. An evil sorcerer now plot for the creation of massive empire for him to control. Only a hedgehog warrior can return peace to the world. Motorcycles, swords, mutants, and adventure awaits.


Imagine Sonic in a post-apocalyptical future where only the toughest can survive. See if you can notice all the film homage's of this fan fiction

There are influences from the works of George Miller, Robert E. Howard, John Carpenter, Sol Yurick, Frank Miller, Sam Raimi, James Cameron, George Romero, and Joey DeMaio.

Warning there will be deaths, strong sexual references, and some language.

Also for a better experience, I listed songs you should to at certain parts. Mostly it's Heavy Metal and soundtrack music; use Youtube or Grooveshark to acquire these songs.

Based from sources from the games, cartoons, and Archie comics. I don't own any of these characters.

Prologue

(Start Music here: "God Bless The Children of The Beast" instrumental by Motley Crue from Shout at The Devil album)

I remember a time of chaos and madness in a wasted land

But most of all, I remember the warrior, a hedgehog named Sonic.

More then century ago

When the factories choked the sky

The cities of man grew too big

There was an age of technological advancement dreamt up by a mad man.

Mighty kingdoms began to gain power over each other.

Fear ravaged the cities.

Nuclear missiles fell from the skies.

The Pollution of the factories began to weaken the human race

Soon mankind ceased to exist, only to allow a race of called Mobians to survive

The world was reborn

Animals now feed upon other Animals to be allowed to live

Vehicles and technology left from the extinct race, are still learned from

The Mobians kept the engines roaring once more

On the roads it was brutal nightmare

The gangs tore the streets

Ready to wage war for a tank of Juice

Savage beasts and monsters, born from the mutant toxins, roam the lands

Ordinary people became battered and harden to survive in a harsh and cruel reality, such as Sonic the warrior

Only he could discover the ancient magic of the Chaos Emeralds

A Hedgehog wanders the wastelands, finding his true destiny

It is I, his chronicler,

Who alone can tell thee of his saga.

Let me tell you of the days of high adventure.

God Bless the hero of the wasteland

Chapter One: Back in the Village

Year 2137

A young Blue Hedgehog watches his father crafting a sword, a magnificent steel capable cutting to the most vicious of enemies in the hands of a master. As the Hedgehog's father douses the formed steel into the water, sheer steam quickly sprayed upwards, the son marveled at the sword's gleaming beauty. The older hedgehog was none other than Jules The Hedgehog, a mighty warrior of his tribe. He and his fellow warriors defend their families from marauders and bandits.

They were simple people, no more than over 80 people, they lived a pleasant living on fishing and farming. It was a beautiful place, where the grass where the color of a precious emerald, and the rivers flow with clear water. Surrounding the village was a thick forest, protecting the people with its thick foliage. They built their houses out of straws and wood. The villagers did not had access for electricity or any other technological luxuries; not that they needed it nor want it.

The son of this strong warrior is named Sonic; he is currently at the age of nine. He is eager to follow his father's footstep, to be as strong and cunning as his father. In an hour's time Jules took his son an emerald colored hilltop.

"Becoming a hero is not as simple as you might think."

"A stroke of a sword needs more than pure strength, it needs..."

Jules stood up and began to strike his sword at nothingness.

"Intelligence,"

Swish!

"Quickness,"

Swish!

"Creativity,"

Swish!

"Courage,"

Swish!

"And Virtue."

He point to the swords, "Trust in this, it can save your very life my son. There is a riddle that lies in the steel of every sword, every weapons you would one day hold." Sonic laid his eye onto the sword, wondering what his father meant.

"Now why don't you run along and practice some more."

Sonic nodded, and quickly hurried home to acquire his sword. As he watch his son dash onward, Jules could not help but to smile from the pride he had toward his son.

An hour later

Sonic was striking trees in a forest near his village with his wooded training sword, giving off a battle cry for each stroke of his "Sword". Much to his dismay, for he would have prefer an actual sword, but he was told he was not ready for it just yet.

As intense sweat pour from his blue fur, Sonic decided to take a drink from the pond near to him. As he took gulps from the pond, his ears picked up something.

Sonic heard a hum of some kind; the water shook and trembles. He climbed up a tree, than he saw smoke. As he look closer, he saw a group of bikers, and a few trucks tearing down the untamed forest. He had never seen anything like this. Sonic realized a great danger approaches his people.

(Start Song here: "Hell Patrol" by Judas Priest from Painkiller album)

He quickly ran to the village as quickly as he could, he was quite quick for a child his age. However as fast his legs could travel, it could not beat the engines of the intruders.

As he reached to the outskirts of his homeland, he was too late. Bikers ravaged to the city, overpowering the defenders of the tribe. Molotov Cocktails were thrown at the huts. Burning homes, as well as any poor soul trapped in the flames, Sonic heard their screams and cries. Innocent people was chased by the rampaging wheels in the hands of psychotic murderers

Fist Flying

Eyes Blazing

They're glory bound

A patrol straight from the pits of Hell

These bandits wore leather clothing, blacker than the night; covered silver studs and spikes that flashes from the embers of the terror they inflicted on the village. Black tattoos were imprinted on their Mobian skin. On their backs were emblems, were a large White "I" on top of a slightly smaller red "O"

Sonic rapidly ran to his home, hoping to find her mother. As he went through the door, he heard a woman's scream. He went to his parent's room he saw his mother on top of a white wolf pinning her down at knife point. The Wolf turns away his attention from his victim, and strikes a glare to the young hedgehog. Sonic would not forget that glare. Piercing yellow eyes with black silts shook the young hedgehog's soul, as if the knife stabbed his heart.

"What the crap?" The Wolf spoke

"Mom, what's happening?" Sonic questioned

Her mother responded "Sonic just run, get your father."

"But,"

"Go Now!" The caring mother told to his son

Sonic left the house; it frustrated him that he could not help his own mother. He felt weak and pathetic. He decided to look for his father for help

In the battlefield surrounding him, the hedgehog he was awe struck by the sheer destruction and mayhem around him

Some the tribal warriors managed to give a good fight, some of the marauders felt the cool sting of their blade. They even managed to damage few of motorcycles to prevent some of the vehicle manslaughter.

However their enemies had the upper hand in this battle. Armed with crossbows and bags of explosive black powder, the tribal warriors were not struck with a once of mercy, nor women or child was spared from being harmed.

Distracted by the sheer violence, Sonic was caught off guard; struck at the back from something hard. Sonic slammed to the ground. As the young Hedgehog looks up to see his attacker, what stood above him was a tall Lion. He had massive muscles, dark orange brownish fur, a long flowing dirty blonde hair and beard, tusks in his mouth. He wore bulking black armor, boots, also he was also draped in a large cape that flowed into the wind. In his left hand was a large steel club.

"Another skull to crush." The Lion smiled with a wicked blood lust. He raised his club up high. Sonic close his eyes, and flinch his arms in defense. For a quick moment, he thought it was his end.

CLANG!

Sonic slowly opens his left eye, wondering why head is still intact. He saw a familiar looking sword blocked his attacker's club. The sword was in the hands of his father, Jules.

"Why do you attack us?"

"We need a new fort for the empire, and this pitiful patch of land is just good enough."

"I'll defend my home, till death."

"Yes, yes, I heard it all before."

From the blink of an eye, a knife was planted on the chest of the Hedgehog warrior, a dirty trick from the un-honorable Mobian.

Jules went collapse on the ground, never to get up again to fight another day.

"So predictably cliché."

The Lion raised his club up high, and loudly proclaims

"FOR SUPREME RULER IXIX NAUGUS! LET THE ORDER OF THE IXIS CONQUER THIS LAND CREATE A NEW BEGINNING FOR THE WORLD!"

The Lion looked down on the ground, the younger hedgehog escaped from his destructive path. It did not trouble the warlord that much.

The young hedgehog ran to the hills for safety, while evading any attacks. Eventually he made to the woods. The intruders were not aware or care for his escape. He decided to walk away from warzone, and venture onward through the forest.

As Sonic looked back to the smoke behind, he was saddened. His past life is now just a distant memory. His home is now just ashes to the wind, also friends and most of his family members are either dead or face a worse faith.

Tears began to forms from the corner of his eyes.

Than something happen deep happen within his soul

He clenched his fist hard; Sadness turn into hatred

He would never forgive the sick wolf and the cruel lion

From losing the sweet innocent time of childhood, the hedgehog has begun his first step into the transition of becoming a full fledge warrior.

On to this day, he swore revenge.

This was this moment, was the birth of what may be the greatest hero to ever live.

Author Commentary: Here is finally my first chapter of my epic Fanfic. I probably wrote 4 different intro to Fanfic that did not went anywhere. I wrote two fanfics that started with Dave Mustaine from Megadeth team up with Sonic to destroy Eggman's robots by playing guitar solos. For all the Archie Comics fans, yes that is Drago Wolf and Warlord Kodos. The chapter of the title is based on an Iron Maiden song; you'll see a lot of homage's to heavy metal in further installments.


End file.
